El'uriaq
thumb|290px|El'uriaq El'uriaq - jeden z najpotężniejszych Drukhari w historii Galaktyki. Za życia przeszedł do historii jako Tyran Shaa-dom, Wspaniały Książe, 'Imperator '''i największy rywal Asdrubaela Vecta. Przeprowadził najsłynniejszy bunt przeciwko Najwyższemu Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Po swoim wskrzeszeniu powrócił do Commorragh jako potajemny sługa Boga Chaosu, Tzeentcha. Pokłosie jego działań niemal doprowadziło do zniszczenia Pajęczego Traktu i zguby Eldarów. Historia Władca Shaa-dom El'uriaq był potężnym Archontem, który osiągnął szczyt swojej potęgi w M36. Jego wpływy sięgały tak daleko, że w okresie Przebicia księżycowy wymiar Shaa-dom został mu oddany. Zwykle podboje w tej kampanii kończyły się przyłączeniem danego wymiaru do Commorragh lub oddanie je pod władze Lorda Vecta. Shaa-dom było jedynym wyjątkiem. Najprawdopodobniej z racji swej bliskości do rzeczywistości Drogi Mlecznej, w Shaa-dom rozciągały się wichry Osnowy, co narażało Drukhari na bezpośredni kontakt z Tą Która Pragnie. Pierwszą rzeczą którą Mroczni Eldarzy zrobili było stworzenie barier, które odgradzały Shaa-dom od Królestwa Chaosu. El'uriaq szybko zbudował sobie pałac w swym wymiarze, gdzie przeprowadził się wraz ze swoją ulubioną konkubiną Dyreddyą i jej siedmioma służkami. Mając pod swoją kontrolą cały wymiar El'uriaq stał się niezwykle potężny. Swoją niesamowitą charyzmą zaczął jednoczyć wokół siebie wielu zwolenników. Byli oni gotowi podążać za nim nie dlatego że się go bali, a dlatego że niezwykle go podziwiali. Intrygant Granice wpływów Mrocznych Eldarów rozwijały się z każdym etapem Przebicia. Commorragh i sam Asdrubael Vect niesamowicie rośli w siłę. Podobnie jednak sprawa miała się z El'uriaqem. thumb|288px|Asdrubael Vect, Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta Wasal z Shaa-dom zaczął snuć plany zajęcia pozycji Asdrubaela Vecta. W mrocznych cieniach Commorragh zaczął tworzyć traktaty, spisane mocami które przechodziły przez granice życia i śmierci. Jego żołnierze i lojalni poddani gotowali się by walczyć i umierać z jego imieniem na ustach. W 984.M37 Archont odrzucił służalczą maskę i ogłosił się Imperatorem Mrocznych Eldarów. Jego elitarne siły były gotowe do walki przeciwko potędze Kabały Czarnego Serca. Jego potajemni sojusznicy byli gotowi by uderzyć, gdy siły Lorda Vecta zaangażują się w krwawą walkę o odzyskanie Shaa-dom. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta przewidział jednak taki bieg wydarzeń. Vect nie miał zamiaru marnować swoich sił - nakazał więc swoim sługom otworzyć bramę do świata materialnego, po czym porwał imperialny okręt i cisnął nim prosto w księżyc. Wybuch Generatorów Osnowy nie tylko zniszczył olbrzymie połacie Shaa-dom, ale przede wszystkim zdruzgotał barierę, która oddzielała go od Osnowy. Psioniczny wybuch był taki nagły i druzgocący, że wielu Kabalitów zginęło na miejscu - ich dusze zostały tak szybko porwane przez Tą Która Pragnie, że ich ciała nie zdążyły nawet zginąć. Zamieniły się w puste, pół-martwe skorupy, błąkające się bezmyślnie i agresywnie po całym wymiarze. Gdy demony zorientowały się co się stało, natychmiast zasypały to miejsce swoimi ciałami. Pałac El'uriaqa był pierwszą ofiarą tego ataku. Powiada się że kochanka El'uriaqa, Dyreddya, zginęła razem ze swoimi służkami. Że ich lojalność po śmierci była tak wielka, że te rzuciły się w objęcia Tej Która Pragnie, by dać duszy swojej Pani czas na ucieczkę. Inne historie mówią, że zarówno Dyreddya jak i jej niewolnice zostały ocalone przez interwencję Mrocznej Muzy Lhilitu, która zabrała ich do swego królestwa w Osnowie. Ile w tym prawdy, nie wiadomo. Wiadomo jednak że jedna służka przeżyła. Angevere opuściła pałac oślepiona, przeżywając jednak atak demonów dzięki mocom psionicznym, jakie kataklizm w niej przebudził. Przez następne stulecia chowała się po mrocznych zakątkach Shaa-dom, z czasem straszliwie mutując. El'uriaq zginął w walce z Krwiopijcą Khorne'a. Wobec śmierci lidera, jego cisi sojusznicy postanowili wstrzymać plany swej rebelii. Asdrubael Vect nakazał zapieczętować wszelkie przejścia prowadzące do Shaa-dom. Podobno w trakcie upadku księżyca Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery uśmiech. Wskrzeszenie thumb|274px|Morr - Inkub Kraillacha, który sprowadził czystą duszę do rytuału wskrzeszenia El'uriaqaHistoria Archonta, zamknięta w M37, została ponownie otwarta w M41. Właśnie wtedy Archont Kabały Białego Płomienia, Nyos Yllithian, postanowił wskrzesić El'uriaqa, mając nadzieję że ten legendarny lider wspomoże go w walce z Asdrubaelem Vectem. Niestety, Nyos nie mógł wiedzieć że niemal wszystkie wydarzenia w życiu, jakie popchnęły go do podjęcia tej decyzji, były elementem machinacji samego Zmieniającego Ścieżki. Po udanym Najeździe na Lileathanir i przebiciu się przez Żelazny Cierń Inkub Morr zdołał przyprowadzić Nyosowi Piewcę Światów ''(ang. Worldsinger) Laryin Sil Cadaiyth - istotę o duszy wystarczająco czystej, by można ją było wykorzystać w Procedurze Rezurekcji El'uriaqa. Źródła Path of the Renegate (Andy Chambers) Chapter I, II, IV, VI, VIII, IX, X ''Codex: Drukhari 8th edition ''pg. 44 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Tzeentch Kategoria:W BUDOWIE